


MareNight Request

by Glorious_Smut



Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Flirting, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sub Nightmare, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut
Summary: Nightmare meets a version of himself. From a Lust universe. It's easy to see where that went.
Relationships: Nightmare/Nightmare, sans/sans
Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711072
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	MareNight Request

**Author's Note:**

> MidnightShadowRose68 I hope this is what you were looking for. 
> 
> Updates for requests should take ~1 week or so

Nightmare was very shocked when he was told that an alternate him was at the door. The King of Darkness wasn’t surprised per say, but he was intrigued. When the version of Nightmare walked into his office, Killer whispered a ‘good luck’ before closing the door. And it took no time for Nightmare to see why. It was a lust variant. He hated those AUs, it was impossible for him to use his tentacles without hentai jokes and other lewd comments. 

He wore a purple shirt that barely covered his ribs, a black silk scarf that flowed around his arms as if it wasn’t affected by gravity, black leggings that only made him appear to have very distinct curves, and high heeled boots that matched his shirt. He also wore the traditional crown with a crescent moon in the center.

“What do you want?” Nightmare said, refusing to look at the uncorrupted version of himself. 

“I was stranded here, and I want your help getting home.” He said, “Call me Lunar, it’ll be weird with us both having the same name.” Lunar said and Nightmare sighed. 

“Are you from a lust AU where it’s fuck or die or are you just horny?” Nightmare asked and Lunar laughed. It was a smooth laugh, light and fluffy with a very predatory undertone that sent shivers up Nightmare’s spine. 

“Both sweetie. Both.” Lunar purred, “But I am a demi-god so it’s not as bad as others, though I am not opposed to sexy times, I’ve never fucked myself quiet so literally before.” Lunar said, smiling as his eyes turned to hearts. 

“No.” Nightmare said, hissing a bit. 

“I’m not that scummy, though I’d be down if you changed your mind.” Lunar said, wrapping his arms around Nightmare.

“Stop.” Nightmare growled and Lunar pouted as he got off of Nightmare. 

“So, will you help a poor unfortunate soul? Or am I destined to be left in a world where I am not from, never to return to my friends and a brother who loves me so much.” Lunar said, smirking as Nightmare narrowed his eyes. 

“I will help you only to get you out of my life.” Nightmare said and Lunar shrugged. 

“It’s ok baby. Not everyone can handle me~.” Lunar said and he blew a small kiss Nightmare’s way, causing him to cringe. 

Nightmare and his gang had to handle the flirty Lunar for the rest of the day. He was shameless in his flirting, though if you said no he’d stop with a small pout though, and he always sat in very suggestive positions, spread out and extra as he touched the unfortunate soul who sat close to him. 

Nightmare secluded himself in his office, trying to find a way to get that asshole home, but when Lunar said they ‘had no possible inkling of an idea as to how they could have possibly got here’ Nightmare sighed and kicked them out, much to a blushing Lunar’s delight. Since Nightmare literally kicked him. In the ass. It was a choice he regretted. 

At the end of the day he was exhausted, laying down on his bed as he let himself melt into the blankets. 

“Darling? Are you ok?” Lunar asked, he was sitting in Nightmare’s chair, draped over it like he was waiting. 

“Get out.” Nightmare growled and Lunar sighed, sitting up. Though he flinched for no reason when he tried to get up. 

“I tolerated you long enough, and I want you. Please, I won’t unless you tell me I can. Please, you’ve been driving me crazy.” Lunar said, his eyes were pleading and Nightmare sighed. 

“Are you in pain?” Nightmare asked and Lunar nodded. 

“Yes. I may not die soon, but I am in pain. It’s worse at night.” Lunar said, “Just touch me, that’ll help me. No sex required.” 

Nightmare sighed and got up. He looked at Lunar and touched his hand, causing Lunar to give a small moan and shudder as he gave a small smile. Nightmare sighed and watched Lunar shiver slightly as he fell asleep, leaning his head on Nightmare’s chest unintentionally. 

“Get up. We’re fucking.” Nightmare said, and Lunar’s eyes snapped open. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you.” Lunar said, recoiling in fear as his eyes widened. 

“You’re pathetic and cute, get over here.” Nightmare said and Lunar walked over and sat next to Nightmare, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“So, you wanna lead? I’m too tired for anything too kinky.” Nightmare said. 

“Sure. Safe word?” Lunar asked, climbing on top of Nightmare. 

“Red.” Nightmare said and Lunar nodded. 

“I can make you a lust-crazed fuck toy if I want. You ok with that?” Lunar asked, gripping Nightmare’s pelvis. 

“I do not give a fuck. Just don’t do anything that’ll hurt or ruin my reputation.” Nightmare said and Lunar nodded. 

“Ok. Brace yourself.” Lunar said, and he let his eyes flash a deep pink purple and Nightmare relaxed and went limp as he stared into the bright light and his mind became mildly fuzzy. 

“F-fuck me. Please.” Nightmare said, Lunar smiled and pet Nightmare’s head lovingly. 

“Ok. And you’re just horny, really horny, you are still in control of yourself.” Lunar said and Nightmare nodded.

Lunar took Nightmare’s pants and underwear off and slid his leggings down, both hanging around their ankles as he slid his hands over Nightmare’s chest. Lunar also summoned a pretty lilac dick as he placed a kiss on Nightmare’s face. 

“Are you ok?” Lunar asked when he was done kissing Nightmare.

“I am. Let’s fuck already.” Nightmare said, grinning as Lunar saw Nightmare summon a pussy. 

Lunar began to finger Nightmare, using another finger to massage his clit. Nightmare moaned as he felt good, holding onto Lunar’s scarf as he felt small bursts of pleasure whenever Lunar would go a little harder. 

Precum leaking and Nightmare good and wet, Lunar slid in, small thrusts causing both to give small moans. Lunar felt himself perk up, and Nightmare was in a blissful haven. Lunar kissed Nightmare again and Nightmare kissed back, it was amazing. Or was that Lunar’s magic? Nightmare didn’t care. 

“Do you want me to go further? With my lust spell that is?” Lunar asked, smirking as he gave Nightmare a large thrust. 

“Yes~!” Nightmare said, trembling as he arched his back slightly. 

“Good.” Lunar said, making eye contact with his darker counterpart as he watched Nightmare’s eyes turn a deep shade of pink. 

“Restrain yourself if you would like.” Lunar said, and Nightmare tilted his head in confusion.

“If you don’t want to do it, don’t do it.” Lunar said, and Nightmare used his tentacles to spread his legs even further and tie his arms over his head, all very loose and easily broken. 

“Thanks.” Lunar said and he trailed his hands over Nightmare arms and down to his pelvic bone where he massaged the area where his cock was inside Nightmare, though not completely. 

Nightmare moaned and his legs twitched as Lunar smiled. Leaning over and gripping his shoulders before taking a small nip at Nightmare’s lower neck, which wasn’t as bad as Lunar had feared. 

Lunar continued touching and thrusting Nightmare even letting Nightmare top for a while until they both came. 

“Thanks. I needed that.” Lunar said as he released Nightmare from his spell completely. 

“You’re welcome. Just don’t flirt with my minions. It’s weird.” Nightmare said and Lunar shrugged. 

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if I missed a tag.
> 
> "Nightmare's Boys" will be updated Saturday, stay tuned.
> 
> Constructive Criticism always welcome!


End file.
